


You Stood Her Up

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to sneak in after having been caught in a fight, he knows Bucky has a date tonight with a girl he can't stop talking about. But instead he ends up staying and cleaning Steve up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stood Her Up

Steve limped in the door soaked through, forcing it open slowly and hissing as he felt the bruise covering most of his left side twinge. Swallowing down the scream that wanted to rip past his lips, he walked into the apartment and looked around hoping that Bucky wasn’t there. He couldn’t deal with seeing the look on his face, the one where he would worry for days and be constantly be all over him; trying to get him to go to see a doctor. But Steve knew he would never go, if they went to see a Doctor they wouldn’t be able to eat for a month and would both have to take double shifts at their jobs. 

Shuffling towards their room, he could see the light coming from under the bathroom door and the cheerful humming of Bucky. Steve couldn’t stop the soft smile gracing his lips, knowing that he was obviously getting ready to go out on a date with the girl he had been raving on about for the past week. About her soft blonde hair, how she barely reached past his shoulder, how she was funny and, didn’t even know how good she looked. Steve knew the only way that he wouldn’t get bothered by Bucky was if he made it to their room, got changed out of his clothes and hide in his bed. But Steve didn’t think about the fact that while doing this he was going to have to take his injuries into consideration. 

Standing in their room, he looked at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes, their was blood dripping down his forehead mixed in with the water still running from his hair. Wiping his hands across his face he tried to ignore the twinge of pain in his ribs, which he couldn’t be more glad was already starting to ease off proving that it was just a bruise and nothing was broken for once. Forcing his braces off his shoulders, he hissed and clenched his eyes shut. 

Taking deep breaths and hoping it wasn’t loud enough for Bucky to hear. He started undoing his shirt, his eyes never leaving the mirror and he flinched as each inch of his own skin was revealed to him. Biting at his own lips he stared at his body, the wet shirt sticking to his skin and Steve almost couldn’t look at the already dark coloured bruises. As he reached to pull back the side of the shirt he heard the bathroom door swing open crash into the wall, before he could stop himself he turned his head towards the doorframe and shouted, “If there’s a hole you are fixin’ it!” 

The chuckle he received back, made him roll his eyes and then realise that he had pretty much invited Bucky to their bedroom. That he was going to walk in and see just how Steve looked. 

Taking a deep breath and trying to run to the door to slam it shut, but at that moment he remembers them using it for firewood just last week. Tipping his head back and feeling his jaw shake, he sucked a deep breath of air in through his nose. Clenching his eyes shut, he listened as Bucky took odd steps towards the room, obviously avoiding the puddles of water left on the floor. “You get caught in the rain again, Stevie?” Bucky shouted, laughing and stumbling through the puddles. Steve took a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the look on Buckys face when he saw him this time. 

Steve could hear more than see the way that Bucky was taking him in, he could hear the shakiness of Buckys breath and the way his feet fell heavily across the entry to the room. He could even hear the soft movement of the stiff fabric that Bucky was wearing, how it moved as Bucky moved his arms; not sure of where he could safely put them. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the look on Buckys face. The one that said I am going to spend the night looking after you, nothing else matters. 

He watched as Bucky raised his hands, placing them on the wet material that was sticking to his shoulders and slowly slipped it down. Pushing it slowly down his arms and away from his body, all the while Buckys eyes scanned over his body; taking in bruises. The wet smack of fabric hitting floor had Steve shiver slightly, Buckys hand rested on the bruise on his side. The one that was caused by the guy he had been fighting stamping hard on his side. Licking at his lips he tired to speak, but nothing could come out. 

“God, Stevie what were you thinking…” Bucky muttered softly, his hand slipping down to his hip. He knew that Bucky wasn't caring about anything except for the fact that he had got into a fight when Bucky hadn’t been able to help him. 

Steve moved slowly as Bucky pulled him through the hall, not caring about the puddles and the affect they would have on his shined up shoes. Steve couldn’t help but feel completely awful for ruining Buckys night, the fact that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Letting his eyes dart to the side he could see his face in the mirror, the area around his jaw swelling slightly and his nose a soft red. 

He stood looking at himself in the mirror, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was slowly being undressed by Bucky. That he could feel Buckys breath on his skin, hot puffs against his cold wet skin and, the touch of his fingers against his skin. He tried as hard as he could to focus on the fact that Bucky was meant to be going on a date tonight with some absolutely gorgeous blonde. It kept everything at bay remembering that Bucky wasn’t a queer like him. He finally darted out to grab Buckys wrist when he felt him reach for his underwear, he couldn’t deal with him taking that off nothing would be able to distract him then. 

Steve finally looked at Bucky, “I’m just sorry about tonight, you really liked her.” 

Bucky frowned at Steve, his head shaking and he pushed him back. As gentle as he could. Forcing him to move back and sit atop the toilet tank. Steve sat looking at Bucky was he pulled a basket from where it sat beside the sink, it was brimming full of medical supplies. Bucky sighed and shoved his braces over his shoulders, took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off. Steve watched feeling his face heat up, like it did every time Bucky undressed in front of him. But Bucky kept most of his clothes on, while Steve was sat in just a pair of wet white boxers that barely clung to his hips. 

Steve looked to his left, knowing Bucky would want to clean the blood that was running down the side of his face. The blood was pink and streaking down his chest, being soaked into the white of his boxers and he shifted slightly on top of the tank. He could see Bucky out of the corner of his eye shift forward and one hand reach out and grab his hip. “Quit moving Steve, you are hurt enough as it is. I don’t want to be cleaning your brains up off the floor.” his lips were quirked up in a smile. 

Hissing loudly, as Bucky pressed a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol to the cut. Moving it gently against the cut, cleaning it and Steve knew he was smirking. Feeling his mouth twitch up as Bucky dropped the cotton ball in the trash can. The wet slap of a cloth being dropped into water made Steve turn his face to look in the sink. The water was steaming and the cream colour of the cloth darkening as the water soaked through the fabric, the scent of soap filling the room and making Steve realise he wasn’t getting just patched up by Bucky. Blinking slowly he watched as Bucky rang out the cloth the bubbles bursting and Buckys fingers turning red with the heat of the water. 

Forcing a breath out his nose, to keep calm, he watched as Bucky approached him. Steve looked at as his hands pressed his legs apart and moved between them, one hand resting on his hip again and the other moving with the cloth. The warm cloth washing away the dirt that clung to his skin and ridding it of the blood. Steve watched as it moved slowly against his skin, gentle and soft over bruises. His breath was speeding up the more Bucky cleaned him, the closer he got to his face the more Steve clenched his fingers. 

He could feel the gentle swipe of Buckys thumb across his hipbone, while he ran the cloth as gently as he could against the boot print on his side. The boot print that had blood clinging to it. 

Steve wanted to raise a hand and rest it one Buckys shoulder, but he didn’t think he should. He didn’t want to scare bucky out of the trance he seemed to be in while he was cleaning up his skin. Steve smiled a little as Bucky flicked his eyes up to his face, obviously checking that he wasn’t causing Steve any more pain than he already was in. He felt the hand leave his hip and rest on his chin, turning it slowly to the side. The cloth was pink with blood, but still warm against his cheek. Slowly wiping at blood that had become tacky against his skin. 

Steve heard more than felt Bucky shuffle closer to him, his rough trousers dragging along Steves thighs making him shiver slightly. Trying to turn so he was facing Bucky, the grip on his chin tightened slightly. Forcing him to keep staring at the flaking paint on the wall. Steve licked his lips, while Bucky ran his thumb against his jawline and let his eyes slip down the wall till he focused on the shirt Bucky had thrown away before. He really didn’t see why Bucky needed to take his shirt off, it wasn’t like he was spurting blood. 

Frowning softly he felt Bucky press his fingers against his jaw, turning it so that Steve was facing him again. Dropping the cloth back in the water Bucky moved close to Steve, forcing the breath out of Steves lungs. Steve opened his mouth slowly, wanting to ask Bucky what he was doing but instead he felt the warm press of Buckys forehead against his. The hot hand pressing against his hip, water dripping from Buckys fingers and soaking into the already sodden boxers. The fresh mint of Buckys breath hit Steve in the face and he wanted to pull back, knowing Bucky had got all done up the way he was for some poor girl who would now think she had been stood up. 

Closing his eyes and pulling back a little, he felt Buckys hand slip into his hair and stop him from moving any further. Keeping his eyes closed he could feel breath hitting his lips, a body pressing close to him and the hand on his hip tightening only by a fraction. He felt the soft touch of lips against his, brushing softly and making his eyes flick open. He looked at Bucky as he pulled back, his eyes opening slowly and showing the small amount of fear Bucky obviously felt at kissing him. 

Smiling and finally lifting his hands up from where they had been clutching at the toilet tank. He place his hands round Buckys neck, pulling him back towards him and kissing him. Nothing much more than a press of lips, but it still had Bucky tightening his hold on him. Moving their lips against each other and Steve could tell Bucky had taken his time shaving, the softness off his skin had him gasping. They parted and looked at each other smiles on their lips and Bucky whispered, “Been wanting to do that since the first fight you got into with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fic, so please tell me how it is and if there are any mistakes. You can contact me at [My blog](http://thestuckynation.tumblr.com)


End file.
